1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical modulator device that modulates illuminating light rays to present an image by controlling mirror elements reflecting the illuminating light rays.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical modulator devices present an image by modulating an illuminating light ray with mirror elements. One of such optical modulator devices is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 4-230723 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,388.
This optical modulator device tilts mirrors constructed of thin films corresponding to pixels by applying a voltage to their electrodes. Thus, the direction of reflection of the illuminating light ray reflected from the mirrors is controlled. When the mirror is tilted, the direction of reflection of the illuminating light ray changes, and the illuminating light ray is not reflected back in the same direction as its incident angle. When the mirror is not tilted, the illuminating light ray is reflected back in the same direction as its incident angle. By controlling the voltage applied to the mirror, the tilt of the mirror is controlled, and the lighting or non-lighting of the pixel is thus controlled.
In such a prior art optical modulator device, each mirror is separated from the structure that surrounds the mirror, and thus, there are many places such as end faces of the mirror from which light is scattered. For this reason, light is scattered even when the mirror remains inactive, and the contrast of an image displayed is degraded.